1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer storage container to store, carry, or keep a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional wafer storage container, a wafer storage container obtained by stacking a plurality of wafer containers in each of which a wafer is stored in a recessed-shaped storage recessed portion corresponding to a diameter of a wafer has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-77512 (FIGS. 2 to 6)).
However, in the wafer storage container disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-77512, a wafer is simply placed on a storage recessed portion. For this reason, the wafer and the wafer storage container are in area contact with each other. In this manner, when a wafer is in area contact with the wafer storage container, the wafer is disadvantageously scratched. Furthermore, in the wafer storage container disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-77512, a method of arranging a cushion sheet between the wafer and the storage recessed portion is also proposed in order to prevent a wafer from being scratched. However, when the configuration is employed, the numbers of parts and operation steps disadvantageously increase.